


In the Pits with Ray

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-06
Updated: 2009-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris joins Ray while he races his bike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Pits with Ray

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/profile)[**lifein1973**](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/) "A day at the races" Friday Drabble Challenge. Originally posted there; linked at my main blog. All things _Life on Mars_ belong to Auntie Beeb and Kudos. I'm just playing with them.
> 
> Dedicated to [](http://elfbert.livejournal.com/profile)[**elfbert**](http://elfbert.livejournal.com/); she'll know why.
> 
> [Original w/ comments here.](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/1627170.html?thread=20078370#t20078370)

In the Pits with Ray

The air by the track was a tangible thing – sparkling in the hot sun with the brown dust thrown up by tyres skidding ‘round the track, smelling and tasting of the tang of petrol, vibrating with the throaty roar of engines open to the air and pushed to their limits, and the deep voices of the riders and mechanics bellowing to make themselves heard.

But it was the leathers that captured Chris’ attention: their smell mixed with sweat, their creak as the limbs of the riders bent inside them, the way they hugged shoulders and thighs, and everything in-between.


End file.
